


Black Horse

by SicOfElephants



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Lawyer!John, Rookie!Nick, blame discord for more of my bullshit, but i will, eventual NickxJohn, not sure what to tag or rate as yet, this is gonna be a big one kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicOfElephants/pseuds/SicOfElephants
Summary: AU where Nick Rye is a new rookie cop in Atlanta and crosses paths with John during his lawyer days.





	Black Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily fueled from much discussion on discord where we like to imagine scenarios where John and Nick know each other before the events of Far Cry 5. This is chapter one of what will be a much bigger piece. I promise I'll get better at tags and summaries as it goes on. As always, thank you for all your support with these dumb stories I like to tell.

John Duncan was a well established junior defense attorney practising in Atlanta, Georgia, always impeccably dressed, exceptionally well prepared, and spoke fondly of his recently departed parents. He was invited to every function in the city, rubbed shoulders with every seedy politician and high flyer, played squash every Saturday with the Mayor, and was so well connected that there wasn’t a place in the city he could walk into without someone trying to buy him a drink. He was everything a young and talented lawyer could hope to be. This was the painstakingly crafted persona John Seed kept up during his time in Atlanta, one that was all the more important after his brother, the brother he had thought lost forever, who he thought he’d never see again, had walked into his office and brought him home. Like a ghost of the childhood John thought he had left behind, haunting him for trying to bury deep the lives he had led until this moment, the torment he had suffered and was free from at last. Joseph walked in with barely a sound, no buzz from John’s secretary through the intercom to announce him, no ceremony, no triumphant blast of celebration as he quietly pushed open the office door and softly called John’s name for him to turn and face him. No sound at all as the wind was knocked from him and his ears rang in shock, as though the blood was pooling in his feet at the sight of his brother. The brother he last saw as a young teen stood before him, a man grown, rakishly thin in old clothes, as though he had lived on the corner John had left him on since they said goodbye. 

Joseph held John tightly as his knees gave out, not noticing the choked sobs wracking through him as he clung to his brother like if he didn’t keep hold of him he’s disappear again, like it was only real as long as he touched him, and Joseph stroked his hair softly, whispering that it was all ok now, he was here, they had met again like he always said they would. Joseph told him of the plan he had for them, and he told him of the Voice of God, that it had brought him back a family to be with them. Said God would always bring them together again. John tried not to focus on the way Joseph spoke of God like a drug he was hooked on, ringing too eerily similar to the words he barely remembered their father screaming at him all those years ago, because he knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his brother now, nothing he wouldn’t do to keep his family here again with him. He had lost everything, and lived as though he deserved it. Now here stood his retribution. 

“...Jacob? Have you found Jacob?” John looked up at him, eyes glistening, imploring, and desperate after Joseph had spoken of the plan he had for him and his brothers. Joseph shook his head, but he smiled down at him, angelic and soothing, hand never leaving its gentle stroking against John’s scalp. 

“We will find him together, John. I cannot find him without you. We need each other to find him.” John nodded, knowing his position in the city and the legal system was an asset when it came to searching for their big brother, who had been carted off in the back of a police car before he could even speak to them after setting them free, and wasn’t seen again. Sometimes John missed him so intensely he thought he was sure the aching pain in his heart would kill him. He had spent so many nights in his childhood crying, begging, praying to anyone that would listen to him that this would be the night Jacob would come back and save him from all this that Jacob had almost become a myth in John’s mind, the thought he clinged to in the dark and terrible moments when the Duncans would pull him from his bed and make him repent again. He had longed to be reunited with his brothers, whose faces blurred in his memory as the years passed, and the sudden appearance of Joseph brought everything crashing back to him. He felt like he was drowning. 

As a lawyer, well connected in the courts and law enforcement of Atlanta, John had resources, he had money, he held power. He had enough material to blackmail half the city and indict the other, and it would be more than easy for him to track down the record of their eldest brother after he left their foster parents to be taken to juvie. Deep inside him flashed a panicked thought that this might be the only reason Joseph had appeared before him, but the sheer blind love spilling over within him, the confusion, the anger, the joy of it pulled him back to his brothers arms and he knew then he would do anything for Joseph, and anything it took to keep their family together. 

“What have you learned so far? Have you tracked down a location for him yet? Do you have any idea what happened to him when he was taken into custody?” Joseph's wide smile dimmed as he shook his head again. John was good at what he did, dealing in information was second nature to him, and he prided himself on dredging up even the murkiest of pasts, but he needed something to work with, some kind of starting point.

“When he was taken into custody, I know he was detained in a juvenile detention centre somewhere near Rome,” John almost recoiled at the name, dread immediately creeping through him at the thought of their childhood home, but be recovered quickly, “but having had some… troubles in my adult life, coming by any records of him has been difficult. I do not enjoy the cooperation of law enforcement officers, but the Lord does send these things to test us. I have searched for Jacob for a long time, John. For both of you.” Joseph said, seeing John look at him searchingly.. “When I failed to find Jacob, when it became clear this was not a task I could do on my own, I followed the signs to you. I had been blind to them at first. But only you could have been responsible for the replacement of our old home. They told me you had been taken in by a successful family, and John, you were always so bright, so sharp. I knew you must have come far. I ought to have known you would drop our name, it set me back a few weeks. But I found you, John, I knew that God would lead me to you with enough faith, and when I had so struggled with Jacob I knew… this was something we were supposed to face together. As a family. I need your help, John.” John was still dazed, and struggling to digest all that was happening, all that Joseph was telling him. The thought that he could soon be reunited with not one, but two brothers was overwhelming, and his chest held tight onto every breath as though it were his last. He nodded, gaze unfocused and lost in thought as he processed everything. 

“What do you need?” 

“We need to track down Jacob’s record from his detainment. I have no reason to believe he would change his name, so he should be clear enough when we have the right information, but I have no way of knowing where he was sent, nor any access to criminal records. I thought with your position, you might be best placed to find out more for us. God has planned this for us, look how well placed you are to achieve his vision, hm?” John said nothing about God’s plan, his only familiarity with God’s mercy was at the hands of the Duncans beating the sin from him and allowing him to be clean before Him. God was terrible, and alien to John.

“...I have meetings for most of today, but I could head to the police precinct tonight. I know the Captain well, and access to the records shouldn't be a problem. Is there nothing I can use to narrow this down? No information at all?” Joseph shook his head, saying nothing. 

“Well, we have the year at least. And Jacob always stood out. I can ask them to pull records from across the city. I'm sure I can find a case to tie this to to cast off suspicions, and if not… well, there's plenty the Captain would like kept buried.”

“John… we need their cooperation--" John held up his hand to stop his brother. He could sense the methods he had used until this point would not sit well with Joseph’s vision of a mission from God. 

“I know, I understand how you want to proceed with this. I still can't believe-- I waited so many years-- Joseph, I prayed for this. I prayed someday you would come back to me. Both of you. I prayed for my real family, that you would save me. That we could save each other.”

“I prayed too, John, and God listened. I told you we would meet again.” Joseph smiled fondly at his brother, squeezing his shoulders as he recalled the brief happy moments they had had in their youth, where he sang his baby brother to sleep as he was wedged between his two siblings, their shared bed the only solace for any of them.

\--

Once Joseph left the law offices, John had plenty of case work to catch up on, and it was late into the night by the time he made it to the precinct, coffees in hand as a peace offering to the Captain, with a little something added to help the night pass quickly. Joseph's previous history with law enforcement made him a liability to their efforts to sway the force to give them the information they needed, and John had only ever told people he was an only child. No one even knew of his adoption. The appearance of a brother with him would raise too many questions. As usual, he sweet talked his way past reception, the usual booking officer, Nancy, sat behind the desk, giggling like a schoolgirl at John's jokes, cheeks flushing as he leaned over to speak lowly just to her. She was too easy, and she had proven a valuable source of information for John about some of the shady dealings in the force, still lapping up the same old jokes, the same old comments, _'Why, Nancy, you are looking radiant today, did you change your hair?'_ , cheeks pink and grinning as she patted her curls bashfully at him. She told him that the Captain was upstairs in his office, swamped with paperwork and a recent spate of missing persons reports had trickled in. This wasn't unusual, but the cases stood out in their odd circumstances, and the fact that the people had seemed to vanish without a trace at all. He made his way quickly up towards the office once he was past reception. John tended to work with the police during business hours, and not many on the night shift knew him well enough to give him any more than a passing nod. He was vaguely aware of what seemed to be new recruits being inducted on the desks, clearly having drawn the short straw of working night shifts to cover for the dogged detectives catching up on some much needed rest, and he watched them fidget with amusement. The new ones were always anxious and hopped up on caffeine on their first night shift. He knocked sharply on the office door, and he could hear a rustle of papers from within like he might have just startled it's occupant into waking from a sneakily snatched sleep. 

“Yeah, come in, come in, what is it?” he heard barked from behind the door, and John rolled his eyes. The Captain was old fashioned and gruff, and he doubted John's ability due to his youth and polished good looks, never letting up questioning him for one second. He knew he would be less than pleased to see him. He quickly fixed a fake smile before pushing the door open. 

“Knock knock,” John said, voice light and inoffensive as he poked his head past the door and held out a coffee cup as an indication of why he was there. The Captain looked relieved at the sight, rubbing his face tiredly with his hand as he beckoned John in. “I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Another late night at the grindstone, hm?” John pushed his way into the office, kicking the door behind him gently to close it. 

“No later than you, John.” The Captain eyed John warily, as though judging how much of a threat he was to increase his workload. John was known for causing more trouble than he was worth in the police department, and he could be brutal at chasing casework when he wanted to be. He should know his place around the Captain, but John also had a way of finding out information about people, and the things he knew about the Captain’s past earned him more leeway than he ought to have.

“Thought you could use one of these. Just how you like it.”

“2 sugars?” 

“Irish.” John flashed him a devilish grin, the type that won over lofty politicians, and especially their wives. The Captain was used to John’s flattery, and he was unaffected by the brilliant smile, but he was damn grateful for John’s foresight when it came to peace offerings. 

“...you're a good fuckin’ man, John. So what brings you down out the old ivory tower to mingle with the boys who really do all the work, huh?” John set the coffee down in front of the Captain, who immediately wrapped his hands around it, as though the heat from it was enough to give him sustenance. He drank deeply from the cup as John took a sip of his own, watching the relief spread across the man’s face, cheeks warming as he sighed contentedly. John ignored the slight at him, sensing his chance to jump in and get straight to his point. 

“I'm looking for some files relating to a case, juvie records from about ‘86, but the thing is I'm not sure which detention centre in the county. What are the records like for that sort of thing?” The Captain looked at John dubiously. He knew John didn’t work with Juvenile cases, something of a personal choice, even if they weren’t pro bono, and he couldn’t see how files like that would tie into any cases that were currently in the system. 

“Well, it's odd you don't know which centre it was. The guy not remember or something? A stint in juvie usually sticks with you.” The Captain was digging, and John knew it. He always fought John’s requests, mainly because he didn’t want extra work to land on his precinct, though he often conceded, knowing it could end a case faster and get another one off his books. But it felt like he had latched on to the sense that this request might be for something outwith John’s practice, and he tried his best not to let his polished poised expression falter on his face.

“I'm not in contact with the man directly, so I can only go on what I have.” John fixed the Captain’s stare as he spoke, smile never slipping. It might have been tiredness, or lack of interest, but if the Captain wanted to dig further at that point, he didn’t show it, and he turned his attention back to his coffee. 

“We've got some of the records from that time here, sure, though some of ‘em will be at Legal Services. You know where you're headed, knock yourself out. Ain't really anyone to help you with it though.”

“You don't have anyone down there right now?” 

“Nah, were pullin’ extra shifts dealin’ with some boosted numbers on missing persons. Got extra patrols and a fresh batch of recruits in too, no one to spare with records. Tell you what, go ask Jimmy if he can spare you a rookie, they're getting trained on paperwork tonight anyway. One of ‘em oughtta learn about dealin’ with the records if they're gonna get stuck down there anyway.”

“Ah, one of them is getting the slow start, hm? I’m sure they’ll be so glad they made it through the academy. Hardly seems fair to throw them in at the deep end with the records department, but I’m sure it will be an interesting test of character.” John smiled widely again, giving the Captain a nod as he turned to head back towards the door. “Thanks, Captain. I owe you one.” 

The Captain gave John a dismissive wave as he left, barely looking up as he took another deep gulp of coffee, steaming and comforting in his grasp as John made his was back to the door, giving him a brief wave of his own before making his way back out onto the precinct floor. John let the door close gently behind him as he made his way back across the offices to where he had seen the recruits being given their induction. The group of them stood rigidly around who he assumed was the Sergeant, uniform shirts immaculately pressed, faces still fresh despite the late hour. He could tell some of them had had one too many coffees before the start of their shift from the way their leg shook as they listened, and how their hands fidgeted behind their back. They were tired yes, but it was clear to anyone these new recruits hadn’t experienced the breaking grind of night shifts that most of the detectives had, eyes clear and free from the dark bags that hung under most eyes at the office at this time of night. John breezed past them, coat swishing as he moved to the front of the group to stand near the Sergeant so he could cut in with ease.

“So sorry to interrupt, Jimmy--” John began, voice sweet as sugar, but the man cut John off before he could continue, anger clear on his features at his intrusion.

“Sergeant Flack.” John fixed the Sergeant with a piercing stare, jaw set firmly at the blatant power play he was putting in motion. He appreciated this was the first impression he would be making on the new recruits, but none of the Sergeants dared ever challenge John, all to aware of the power he held over the higher ups, whose shoulders he rubbed with, whose life had crumbled from the information John could let slip at any time. Flack had never been one of them, but the aggression he was showing now was new, and not something John intended to tolerate.

“... _Sergeant_ ,” John drawled, dripping with sarcasm, hoping that placating him here would make his life easier in the long run, “the Captain wondered if you might be kind enough to spare a new recruit to accompany me to the records room. I can walk them through the protocols while we’re there--” The Sergeant cut John off again.

“I’m afraid I can’t spare any of them, John, this is crucial training and attendance is mandatory.” John let out a gruff laugh, shaking his head as he leaned closer to the Sergeant, voice dropping just enough for a hint of a threat.

“...Tell me, _Sergeant_ , shouldn’t the recruits also learn the chain of command from their superior officer? Do you _really_ want to disobey a direct order from the Captain?” The man was seething at John’s intimation, more so for the fact he knew John was right. John could see the muscles working in the Sergeant’s jaw as he clenched down in anger, could practically see the man willing himself to keep his tongue still. He inhaled deeply, never breaking eye contact with John as he barked to the new recruits. 

“Rye!” A young recruit near the back looked up, neck craning to look through the group to where the two men stood at the front. John kept his eyes on the Sergeant, and his grin infuriating. 

“Sir?” The recruit looked quizzical, and incredibly reluctant to get between the tension threatening to break between the two men at the front of the group. The Sergeant beckoned him over with an impatient nod, face still scowling at John as he held out a thin file full of papers towards the recruit.

“Take this, go with John to the records room. This has a basic cover of tonight’s induction. I expect you to catch up on your training later, no overtime. Understood?”

“Uh… yes, sir.” The recruit looked at John with similar disdain as his Sergeant, questioning who this was that had already gotten him landed in trouble with a stack of unpaid overtime in front of him on his first night, and he looked between the two as though waiting for further orders.

“Alright, get going. Don’t make me change my mind.” The Sergeant practically growled. He couldn’t wait to have John out of his sight and away from his precinct, and every minute they waited was another he had to endure with him. John’s impeccable smile grew ever wider, teeth sharp and taunting as he did his best to rile the Sergeant even more. The recruit cleared his throat awkwardly, as though trying to get John’s attention to indicate he was leaving, and John finally broke his attention from the Sergeant to follow behind him. He could feel the glee building in his chest as the Sergeant stumbled with his words, forgetting where he had been in his rehearsed speech before John had butted in, anger clear as his voice rose to growl at the recruits. 

John finally turned his attention to the recruit walking briskly in front of him, clearly too uncomfortable with what had just happened to want to match pace with the man who had challenged his Sergeant. He stayed quiet, shoulders stiff in his hurried gait and though John couldn’t see it, his jaw worked constantly, as though the movement might keep him from saying something he might regret. From what John could see, he could tell he was young, most of the new recruits were, he guessed maybe his early twenties. Probably signed up eager to serve and protect, make his parents proud, inflated on some grand sense of justice, convinced he was one of the good guys. John could see a hint of scruff on his jaw, almost stylish if it were trimmed better, fresh skin underneath giving him away as a greenhorn. He almost wished he had gotten a better look at him before they had left, but he was too busy goading the Sergeant. The recruit wanted nothing to do with John, that much was clear, and he felt a twinge of guilt in his chest at landing, what was essentially an innocent bystander in trouble with his superior at his expense.   
“...don't worry about the Sergeant, I'll have a word with the captain, get him to go easy on you.”

“No offense, sir, but I'd rather you didn't. I only just started, and I don't want them thinkin’ I need some kind of special treatment. Or that I'm in the pocket of some… what're you, a special agent? Lawyer?” John was taken aback by this rookie’s boldness. He certainly hadn't been taken in by John's flashy clothing, or the way he breezed in sweet talking the captain the way most of the new recruits were. He let out an almost laugh before answering.

“Lawyer. Oh, don't worry, I usually only take on the good recruits to work with me, they know that. Flack is only giving me his weakest out of spite. Don't think this has anything to do with your skill, they know I wouldn't pick you out of a line up.” He could see the recruit’s jaw clench and felt the delight bubbling in himself in throwing his jab back at him. The recruit barely stifled an angry sigh as he stopped, arms crossed outside the records room. Now he was facing him, John could see the recruit was fairly well built, slightly taller than him, with enough of a tan dusting his cheeks that he could tell he was used to years working outside in the sun. He didn’t strike John as the type to be lounging on beaches, or sweating in tanning beds, and he could tell from the muscles in his shoulders it was likely he was some farm or ranch hand. Certainly not from Atlanta. Somewhere much bigger, much rougher. He wondered what had brought him down here, fresh from the academy and so far from home. John grinned his widest, shit-eating grin at the rookie, gesturing dramatically with his arm at the door. “After you.” He could see that jaw clenching again, biting back words he longed to say. 

“...I don't have a code yet.” He could practically feel the irritation radiating from the recruit at having to rely on John to open the door.

“Oh that's right, of course you don't. I'll get that for you.” John’s smile never faltered as he keyed in the code to the door, holding it open for the recruit to enter first. He faltered, anger at having to do as this pampered city lawyer said being swayed by the anger he knew would be waiting for him on rejoining his team if he took any more time than necessary, and after a few moment’s hesitation finally made his way past John into the records room.

“Alright what are we looking for? I'd like to get this over and done with as soon as possible. I've trainin’ to get back to.” He was already looking around, like he knew what he was doing. Anything but look at John and see that smug face again. But there was nothing John enjoyed more than making someone squirm at being under his command. 

“Now now, Rye was it? Is there a first name that goes with that?” The recruit tutted annoyed, and rolled his eyes.

“...Nick.”

“So, Nicholas--"

“--Nick.”

“So, _Nicholas_ ,” Nick shook his head, mouth clenching at John ignoring him, “I said to the Sergeant I'd go over protocol with you while we were here, so first thing’s first, we have to sign you in since you're coming in under my code, I can do that for you--" John had the clipboard with the sign in sheet in hand already, Nick quickly moving to try and take it from him.

“No, I got it-" But John was quicker.

“Nich...o...las… Rye, care of--" 

“Are you kiddin’ me--?” Nick’s cheeks had flushed pink he was so ready to tell this lawyer exactly what he could take care of.

“Care of John Seed…” John paused to look at his watch, making sure to take his time about it. “22:29.” Nick groaned, unable to contain himself any more. 

“Alright, now what?”

“Now slow down there, Nicky--"

“It’s Nick--"

“You've barely introduced yourself to me.” John’s eyes were glinting maliciously in the flickering halogens, keen to goad this recruit as much as possible. “Little bit of an accent there, where are you from?” Nick shook his head again, turning away from John and walking off. John was actually almost surprised. It had been a long time since someone didn’t know who he was. Or didn’t care.

“Ok, I'm just going to start walking down aisles looking for something that looks interesting.” John laughed, loud enough for Nick to hear him as he began walking down the aisle away from him.

“Not a team player, interesting. I'll be sure to pass that on to Sergeant Flack.” Nick groaned. Like he wasn’t in enough trouble already. 

“I'm from Montana, ok? Now will you please tell me what we're lookin’ for?” John nodded, mouth pressed into a small line as he made a mental note of that, as though he were impressed at the distance Nick had come. 

“Juvie record from around ‘86. Not sure what centre yet, but we're looking for a Jacob Seed, he'd have been around 16 at the time.” Nick paused his walking, waiting to hear more information, but not turning back to face John.

“Any indication of his crimes?”

“Likely under destruction of property and arson.” 

“Alright. I’ll look in this aisle, you should start on the other side and… we can meet in the middle. When we need to.” John scoffed at Nick’s repeated dismissal. 

“If you say so, Nicholas.” 

\--

Nick had no idea what he was looking for, or even how he would find it down here. He had no idea of the filing system the records room used, and it was not the straightforward and logical approach he had assumed it would be. He couldn’t tell if they were organised chronologically, alphabetically, or by crime, and he had spent so long looking he was almost regretting snubbing John before he could explain the system to him. After what had felt like over an hour, Nick returned to the records room door empty-handed and exasperated. 

“I give up, man, I don't think there's any juvie records down here.” He said, leaning heavily on the wall next to the door. John was sat behind the sign-in desk, files in hand and legs propped up on the wood, reading through paperwork languidly. He looked up at Nick as though he hadn’t noticed him approach.

“Oh, I found them about half an hour ago.” Nick’s jaw clenched again. Damn this lawyer.

“And you didn't think to maybe tell me, so I can go back to trainin'?”

“Oh that's right, you're missing you're training aren't you? Hm, well, I suppose I can let you go. Don't forget to sign out, hm?” Nick let out a stunted angry growl from between clenched teeth, saying nothing as he signed himself out on the sheet and threw it back onto the desk with an angry clatter next to John’s legs, immediately shoving the door open and letting it slam behind him as he hurried back to training. John couldn’t help but laugh at how much he had succeeded in getting a rise out of the recruit. He hoped next time he might have a little more credence in John’s authority in the police department.

When John made it back to the office floor, he could hear the raised voice of the Sergeant evidently chewing someone out, and glanced over to see the recruit he had sent down with John getting an earful in front of everyone. Something about wasting time and slacking off by the sounds of it. Nick caught sight of John making his way past and fixed him with a burning glare which John flashed a dazzling smile at, making Nicks ears turn red in anger. The Sergeant caught Nick’s glance and seemed to be riled up even more, adding inattentiveness to Nick's growing list of crimes, and John shook his head in amusement, heading back to the Captain’s office. He knocked a couple of times on the door, not waiting for a reply before poking his head round the door. The Captain was still there, coffee finished, head in hand as he tried to keep himself awake. 

“Made some copies of what I could find, hope that's ok.” The Captain waved him off, too tired to care much either way. “Please tell the Sergeant I said thank you for giving me such a promising recruit. I think that one is really going to go far here. Might want to keep an eye on him.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to make up for what he had put the recruit through, especially since he seemed to have no love for him, but there was something about his refusal to be taken in by John’s velvet smooth voice and rapport with the Captain that stuck with him. He almost enjoyed the challenge. 

“Oh yeah? What's the kids name?”

“Nich-- Nick Rye. See you, Captain.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” The Captain didn’t even look up as John left his office, files clenched firmly in hand. It was only as he was leaving that the weight of the information he held sunk in, and suddenly the file was almost too much of a burden to carry. They had a lead on Jacob. They would find him again. Him and Joseph together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this for so long now that it feels terrible to me, so I can only apologise if my writing isn't it's best on this one. And better late than never!!


End file.
